


Feeling at Home.

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Massage, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Not Fetish, M/M, Smut, foot stuff, it's explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan took in a shaky breath, looking down at his hard cock and to Phil's feet beside it. He swallowed as a little blush crept across his chest and cheeks.Well, this was new.He thought.





	Feeling at Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you aren't open-minded about sexual practices, dont read this one, it's very explicit and specific, if you aren't sure, check the tags again, thanks.
> 
>  beta reader: [AmazingDandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingDandroid/pseuds/AmazingDandroid)
> 
> .

London, new apartment.

 

It had been a quiet evening in the Lester & Howell household. The apartment was dark, only a low glow spreading from an otherwise empty bedside table as well as from a laptop screen.

They were lounging around in their bed all evening and it wasn’t even 10 pm yet. Phil had been away for a few days, visiting his parents, and both felt content that he was back home again.

Phil had his laptop on his knees so they could watch a movie, both wrapped up in the heavy duvet, bodies connected in all possible places. Dan was cuddled into his side, his hand rested on Phil's chest, not really doing a thing. They simply needed the touch and the casual intimacy it gave them.

It was part of feeling at home and comfort, putting their minds at peace. They weren't always this inseparable, especially in their daily lives but a few days of not being around each other woke up an old craving for this simple and very attached kind of closeness.

It was like physical space and distance would always bring up memories of a time where they couldn’t just be this close when they wanted or needed to, setting off some kind of compensating, reflexive behaviour in the need to reassure their bond before everything would go back to normal and everyday life.

-

Phil sighed almost inaudible, leaning his head against Dan’s as he closed his eyes for another moment or two. He already missed half of the movie, too exhausted to change something about that. Dan's familiar scent was everywhere, helping him relax to the voices and noises from the screen, sinking deeper into the mattress with every second. His mind drifted around as his body felt grounded for the first time in days. Time passed as they lied there in their safe nook.

“Dan..?” Phil asked with a quiet voice as the end credits started to play. All he got was an affirmative hum, and Dan’s nose digging into his chest once he nuzzled him. “Are you tired yet?” Dan huffed a quiet laugh out, muffled by sheets and clothes before he looked back up into Phil’s eyes. “What do you want?” A knowing smile tugging at his lips.

Phil couldn’t hide a grin as he pressed his cold feet against Dan's warm calf, making him twitch and groan in disapproval. “Can I get a foot rub?” Dan let out an overdramatic mewl, burying his face in his shoulder. A muffled, “now?!” coming from between them.

Phil made a pleading whiny noise as he turned slightly, almost smothering Dan by doing so, “pleeeease?”. Laptop discarded on the mattress. Dan freed himself and looked gloomy up at Phil, a soft smile hiding somewhere on his lips as he lay under him with dishevelled hair. His eyes twinkled back up at him, gaze turning soft, much like his voice as he said, “fine.” He saw him pout his lips in silent expectation and Phil gave him a soft kiss, tingly feeling resting on his lips after they disconnected.

Phil lied back down as Dan detached himself from him, a happy anticipation spreading through his chest. He wouldn’t have said so but his feet actually hurt a bit from the unusual long way home.

There had been some technical problem with the plane so he had to wait an extra few hours, and on top of that, he hadn’t thought of wearing more comfortable shoes, because it was freezing cold outside. Right now though, he was just glad that he was home, Dan's warm big hands working their way to his feet.

Phil watched him sit up on the end of the bed, duvet ruffled over his legs, otherwise only clad in a big T-shirt and some comfy but tight boxer briefs. “Want me to use oil or lotion?” Dan asked him, moving his hands over his cold feet, warming them up. Phil closed his eyes at the feeling, he nodded and blindly reached into his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of massage oil that landed somewhere between them on the thick duvet.

He sighed as Dan's warm oily hands finally -finally- engulfed his left foot, pulling it into his lap. Phil felt himself relaxed, sinking further into the bed as Dan started to knead. He felt him move his thumbs soothingly over the sole, loosening up the muscles, taking his time. Phil's mind and body tingled in pleasure as he continued with his toes and then his heal, moving his every digit and joint. Sometimes one hand would wander up to his calf, altering between kneading and caressing it. All of it made quiet groans and moans descend from his lips as he lay there with closed eyes.

At some point Dan took his other foot in his hand, caressing them both. He could feel his warm oily palms run over his skin, rubbing so his feet would get warm again. Phil felt his hands work in sync for a while, massaging the sides and toes again. The touches were gentle and made the cold subside, a different kind of warmth rising in him.

It was the kind of feeling that would run through his body when Dan touched him, when they were close and in private and he knew he was safe. It let them do the things they both knew how to do because they already had years of figuring this kind of things out.

After a while, his left foot was being tugged under the warm duvet again, and Phil felt excited and eager because he knew that his other foot will just get the exact same gentle but precise treatment as the one before. He let out a moany groan, hiding his face behind his arm as Dan dug his thumb into his sole, just behind the toes, massaging the right spots.

He shifted a bit, placing his free foot on Dan's inner thigh, wanting to give some gentle strokes back. Phil moved his toes and foot over the soft skin before he felt him twitch, hearing him inhale sharply. It made him look up quickly, feeling concerned for a second. “Did I kick you?” Dan just looked back at him with a little smile on his face before he shook his head. “It’s all good, relax.” Phil nodded (too out of it to comprehend more in that second) and relaxed back into the pillows. Satisfaction took over again as he continued to caress Dan's inner thigh.

-

Dan took in a shaky breath, looking down at his hard cock and back to Phils feet. He swallowed as a little blush crept across his chest and cheeks. _Well, this was new._ He thought and continued to move his long fingers over Phils delicate but lengthy foot. He knew just how much Phil was annoyed with his size from time to time, never fitting into the things he really liked but Dan just loved it. Like he loved everything else about this man lying in front of him, moaning as he dug through the sore spots.

Dan felt him shift again, writhing beneath his touch. He watched in awe as Phil’s mouth dropped open, another breathy moan slipping from it before he spoke, “there, oh my god.” Dan worked over the same muscle, again and again, a smile tugging at his lips. He felt happy and content at this moment, knowing that this is not just serving his own agenda but doing something so easily good for his partner.

As he moved on to focus on other parts of the foot, Phil shifted again, his free foot moving up between his legs. He could feel how Phil’s body tensed for a moment, realising what Dan had known for only a few minutes himself now. Dan cleared his throat as he slowed his movements down, looking up at Phil, with a sudden insecurity about this flooding his thoughts. Phil, being himself and completely calm and happy at that moment, pressed his foot against him, relaxing in front of him as he hummed half in appreciation and wonderment.

Dan blushed a bit as Phil leaned up on his arms, eyes wandering over his face and down to his crotch before they locked eyes. He stilled for the moment, Phil's long foot still against his hard, and in comparison petit, cock. He heard his own heart beating loud in his chest and had to hold himself back to not grind against Phil’s nicely curved foot, a part of his brain contemplating whether that would be a bad move. “What?” Dan tried to give him a smug smile and continued to massage his foot.

Phil smiled softly at him, a curious glance wandering over him before Dan could feel him move his curled toes over his hard dick. “Do you like touching my feet?” He asked nonchalantly and added, “is this turning you on?” Phil looked deep and attentive into his eyes. Dan felt the heat in his cheeks, suspecting that Phil probably already knew the answer to that question.

Phil rubbed his sole and toes over his cock and Dan closes his eyes, blotchy skin. All he had to do was nod and be honest so he did, a small whimper leaving his lips as Phil rubbed over his leaking tip.

-

What followed after was a bit messy and uncoordinated, too current of a thing to have a feeling of mundaneness to it.

Phil being his encouraging-self, talked him somehow through it. He calmed Dan's self-consciousness by making it a new normal. Soothing words drifting from between the pillows. He started to palm himself beneath the duvet, his feet rubbing over Dan’s clothed cock, precum seeping into his boxer briefs.

Dan looked up at him, eyes hooded as he knelt at the end of their bed. His hips started to shyly move, rubbing his hard dick against the curved underside of Phil's foot. “Are you sure?” Dan's voice was timid as he caressed his ankle, awaiting an answer.

Phil nodded and smiled up at him before he added, “yeah it’s good-, do you want to take off your boxers?” He saw Dan gulp, eyes shifting subconsciously to the massage oil bottle before he looked at Phil again, moving his head somewhat affirmative but hardly noticeable.

Phil pulled his foot back a bit, watching as Dan took off his clothes. Phil moved his hand over his dick, palming himself through his boxer shorts until Dan sat down again. He had a bit of a difficulty to pull his eyes away from Dan's cock, hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He could see the precum glistening at the tip, oozing out and dripping down onto the mattress as Dan stroked himself.

He sat up at the same time as Dan sat down and leaned in to press his lips firmly against Dan’s. It was an attempt to erase his inhibition, reconnecting with their previous closeness. He added with a soft voice, “relax Dan, we can stop if you want… but otherwise, let us just go with it?” Phil moved his hands soothingly over Dan’s arms. Dan's eyes looked into his as his hands reached out, pulling Phil into another, far more passionate kiss.

Phil could feel him tug askingly at his clothes, their tongues slowly brushing against each other. He hummed into the kiss, nuzzling Dan against his beautiful nose once the kiss ended. Dan looked with big brown eyes at him, expression soft and relaxed as he said quietly, “want to see you too,” tugging at the T-shirt again. He would have been lying if he said this wasn’t a turn on for him as well, the thrill of something new and untested rushing through him as he pulled off his clothes.

After that, they spent a moment figuring out how to do this, ending up closer than before. They had spread some more oil over Dan's needy cock and Phil lay in front of him with spread legs, back to the mattress. He stroked himself slowly as he watched Dan rub his dick against his foot, holding it. The movement was tickling a little bit but he was too turned on to be bothered by it.

Phil moved his other foot up Dan's belly wiggling his toes playfully as he continued to watch what Dan did, feeling his slick cock glide over the smooth skin on his foot. He didn’t expect Dan to take his foot and guide it up to his mouth, trailing soft kisses over the underside up to the toes. He left a kiss on each and every one of them. All of that actually tickled Phil a little bit but somehow in a really good way, making him whine shortly, trying not to move.

They locked eyes and Dan hesitated just a second before he moved his tongue over Phil's big toe. He slowly took it into his mouth, sucking on it and twirling his tongue over the soft pad. Phil gasped a breathy moan and had to slow down his hand as the pleasure of Dan sucking and licking his foot went directly to his hard cock.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as Dan continued, kissing and sucking all over his foot, sometimes nibbling with his teeth. Phil tried not to get too much into it, opting for relishing in the new feelings but stopped stroking his cock in an attempt to not come prematurely. His hand only caressing his hard cock teasingly.

Some time passed and he felt Dan's movements against his other foot getting a bit needy and erratic. He looked back up at him, watching him sucking at his toe with closed eyes, red lips shiny from spit. He saw him open his eyes and Phil started to stroke himself again as Dan pulled his toe out of his mouth.

They watched each other, both in pleasured bliss before Dan let Phil's foot down to the bed. Phil stopped at his crotch, looking deeply into his eyes as he nudged his dick. He stroked himself harder, legs spread before he said, voice low and heavy from being turned on “I want to feel you fuck them, rubbing your long hard cock between them.” He was a bit breathless and with a blush on his cheeks, he added, “can we do that?”

Dan’s eyes went wide and he nodded, croaking a “Yeah-” before he added some more oil to Phil's other foot. They started slowly, Phil stroking himself as he watched Dan thrust in between his feet, eyes almost completely closed, only looking down at him through his lashes from time to time. He felt Dan’s cock drag over his soles, the tickling sensation only adding to his lust. Phil concentrated on his own pleasure again, swiftly stroking his long hard cock, hips slightly swaying up into the movement.

-

Dan changed his stance, his cock moving in between Phil's feet a bit faster and deeper, poking through on the other side before he pulled back to thrust into them again. He gasped at the pleasure, little moans slipping from his lips as he moved it in and out. He could feel Phil pressing his feet together a bit more, and held onto that as he felt his orgasm pool inside of him. He looked at Phil for reassurance, almost too far gone to hold back.

He managed to open his eyes just in time to see Phil fall apart in front of him, trying to look at him as well, eyes meeting as Phil's mouth dropped open. He heard his familiar “Aah-ah”-moans as cum spilt all over his pale, soft belly, decorating it with white strips and drops.

Dan could feel his own orgasm finally pulsing through him, surprising loud “AAh`s” joining as his cum spilt over Phil's feet and onto his balls and hand. They rode out their high together as their movements slowed down and their eyes met again.

Phil moved his free arm up behind his head as he smiled giddy back at Dan, cocking both his eyebrows in a silly manner, looking happy from the sex. It made Dan laugh, hiding his face behind one hand as he looked down between his fingers at Phil. He felt a weird relief rush through him just adding to his own happy, post-coital excitement.

Dan dropped his feet carefully to the mattress and crawled up to him, connecting their lips as he felt a bit sentimental. The kiss was sloppy and they were messy and sweaty and couldn’t stop giggling. Their eyes locked and Phil hummed under him before he pressed his lips back to Dan’s. He hummed back, a satisfied and sleepy look on his face as he softly mumbled against Phil's lips, "let's get you cleaned up." Phil nodded under him leaving a couple of quick kisses on Dan's lips before they got up together. Everything seemed to be layered with emotions and trust.

Which was maybe the real beauty of it, besides having found a possible new thing to add to the never-ending list of things they both liked. Both crossing previous boundaries, together, to become more intertwined.

 

.The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. x 
> 
> Since this is a kink shaming free zone:  
> Be nice and leave a kudos/comment, it would be appreciated. And I also like to hear what people think.  
> <3  
> so find me on tumblr: [fin-flora](https://fin-flora.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [edit: I am going to assume from now on that everyone who ISN'T leaving kudos/comments is so extremely turned on that they are incapable. just thought I would clarify.]


End file.
